No One
by LittleGreenFae
Summary: Somewhere in a dark cell, a blonde scot is greiving.


**A/N: This was just something I came up with, when I couldn't sleep last night because I was getting sick. I decided that it would be a good idea to write it down now, since I'm staying home from school due to the sickness last night that hasn't gone away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. **

* * *

They say that when you're dead you feel no pain. Well if that was true, then I must still be alive. I know that's not true. I'm as dead as dead can be. However the sight of the curled up body on the floor, shaking in violent sobs, had me in more pain than I'd ever been in my life. I wanted to put my arms around her, holding her close. I wanted to comfort her, telling her everything would be OK. That I was OK. I couldn't do that though, and the pain of that was unbearable.

*****

"Brit?" I could feel him. I know that that sounds stupid, but I could. Maybe I was dying too. I hoped so. Then I would be able to be with him again. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. I knew I could feel him. "Brit?" I turned around to face the door. Almost believing I'd see him standing there.

*****

My hearth broke even more as I heard her broken voice. However that was nothing compared to how much it hurt to see her eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes, once so full of life, were now dead and empty. Her usually messy blond hair was even more messy than usual, her clothes torn and dirty. She was looking straight at me, as if she could see me. I knew that wasn't true though. How could she, not unless she was on the brink of death herself. That thought was almost too much to bear. She couldn't die. Not his Meat.

*****

The guards would be back soon. They always came back. I didn't care anymore. No physical pain they put me through was worse than the pain inside me. Nothing was worse than that pain. My hand tightened around the object in my hand. A small, thin, metal plate attached to a silver chain. It'd been a gift from him. Something he'd given me after he came back from one of his trips.

-*-*-*-

_It had been one of his longer trips. She hated those. The worst part was that she never knew when those longer trips would be. They had no way of communicating when he went away like this. _

"_Meat!" She looked up to see Prince standing next to her, a big smile on his face. "He's back." That was all she needed to hear, before jumping out of her chair, a bright smile on her face. _

"_Where is he?" She asked, adjusting her corset. _

"_He's talking to Big Macca in the bar. Apparently he's found some great stuff." _

"_Thank you, Prince." She runs into the bar area. It's not really a bar. Just the place they keep their alcohol. She sees him standing at the opposite end of the room, his back to her, talking to Big Macca, just as Prince had said. She sighted happily. He was back. Safe. She ran across the room, jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapping around his waist. He laughed._

"_You miss me?" He asked jokingly, taking her hands to turn her around his body to face him, her face now inches from his._

"_Oy! Get a room you too." Meat turned her head to look at Big Macca, sticking her thong out at him._

"_You're just jealous." She grinned turning back to Brit. "He does have a point though." She leaned in to kiss him, tightening her hold around his neck, not wanting to ever let go. _

"_He really does, doesn't he?" He's hands wrapped around her waist, stroking her soft, bare skin between her corset and shorts. Their lips separated for a second, their foreheads touching. "I'll talk to you later, Macca." He said before heading out of the bar area and towards their bedroom. _

_It was there after hours of lovemaking he'd given her the necklace. A 'dog-tag' he'd called it. She loved it. It was silver and thin, with an inscription imprinted on it. It was the inscription she loved most. Engraved into the silver was the name Britney Spears._

-*-*-*-

I opened my hand to look at the pendant again. Red blood covered the silver, seeping into the engraving in the metal. The blood was coming from two cuts in my palm, the result of holding onto it so tightly. I close my hand around it again. I shut my eyes tightly, fresh tears running down my face. How I can have any tears left at all is a mystery to me.

*****

I watch her, tears welling up in my own eyes. It breaks my heart to see how broken she is. How small she looks. She's not even 20 years old yet, and looking into her eyes, I can see she's lost the will to live. She's given up. She wasn't my Meat anymore. She was only a broken shell of the crazy scot I loved so much. Those bastards were very lucky I was dead. Because if I wasn't, I'd rip them apart with my bare hands. No one hurts my Meat. No one.

**

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review!! This is the first time I've ever written something like this, and I'd really love some feedback. :D You get a cookie if you do!!!**

**-Fae**


End file.
